USS Excalibur (NCC-1664)
| registry = NCC-1664 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Dmitri Vlasidovich, Anton Harris | status = wrecked (2268) | altimage = }} The USS Excalibur ( ) was a Federation heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. The vessel took on the name of a previous vessel, Rollin Bannock's , of several years earlier. Excalibur was commanded by Captain Anton Harris in the 2260s, and was a participant in the M-5 wargames simulation of 2268. ( ) :The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual gave the Excalibur a registry number of NCC-1705, however all other subsequent mentions have used the NCC-1664 registry used by the FASA RPG, originally devised by Greg Jein.'' Service history Excalibur was constructed and commissioned at Tranquility Base, Luna. ( }}) In the early 2250s the Excalibur was part of a squadron composed of the and sent to the Borderlands to investigate the destruction of Starbase 18 , which was believed to have been attacked by the Klingons. ( ) Prior to 2265, the Excalibur was the second Federation starship to encounter the N'shaii and their satellites in orbit of Velarrh VII. Thanks to data gathered during the 's encounter with them in 2257, the Excalibur was well equipped to deal with the threat. Some time later, the Excalibur encountered the N'shaii for a second time, this time operating in orbit of Linyar II. ( }}) At a unspecified point prior to the M-5 war games, Daniel Paris served on the Excalibur ''and distinguished himself on the ship. ( ). In 2266, the ship was assigned a seven-month patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone. After this patrol, the ''Excalibur was allowed a two-week shore leave at Argelius II. ( ) In 2267, the Excalibur was one of the starships assigned to assist the at the inauguration ceremonies on Altair VI. ( ) :While not actually mentioned by name in the episode, an earlier draft of the script that was later turned into a novelization by James Blish included this data. A few months later, the Excalibur, under the command of Captain Anton Harris, along with the , responded to a distress call from the Enterprise after it became trapped in a black hole, TNC 65813, following a battle with Colonel Adrik Thorsen and his followers. The Excalibur and the Lexington towed the powerless Enterprise to the nearest Federation starbase on Neural III. ( }}) Also in 2267 the Excalibur was assigned to Sector 221-G and surveyed the planet Priatia. At this point, the commanding officer was Anton Harris. This was one of Excalibur's last missions, a few months before the disastrous M5 war games in 2268. This was also during the time before the Thallonian Empire became very aggressive about keeping outsiders away. ( ) In early 2268, Excalibur relieved the at the Beta Cabrini mining colony. Excalibur brought a security contingent and equipment to rig defense systems for the colony. ( }}) In 2268 the Excalibur took part in the disastrous M-5 multitronic computer tests. The Excalibur, along with the Lexington, , and , participated in war games to test the computer's reflexes while it was installed aboard the Enterprise. The computer went insane, however, and fired full weapons on the Excalibur, reducing the ship to a powerless hulk and killing her entire 400-odd crew. ( ) A second Constitution-class was commissioned, named in honor of this vessel's sacrifice. Crew manifest * Captain Dmitri Vlasidovich (commanding officer, 2250s) * Captain Anton Harris (commanding officer, until 2268) * (first officer, 2250s) * Commander Howard Ogden (first officer, until 2268) * Lieutenant Commander Radovich (sciences division, 2250s) * Lieutenant Commander Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto (sciences division, until 2268) * James T. Kirk (junior officer, sometime prior to 2265) * Mike Walsh (junior officer, sometime prior to 2268) * Daniel Paris ( unknown posting, prior to 2268) Appearances and references * * * }} * }} * }} * * See also External link * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:achernar class starships Category:2268 spacecraft losses Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Federation starships